


Periastron

by Theyumenoinu



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Adam, Hurt Galen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Torture, M/M, Protective Galen, Pseudo father Adam, Rare Pairings, Star Wars - Freeform, badass Adam, hannigram AU, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyumenoinu/pseuds/Theyumenoinu
Summary: “He can’t see us.” Adam hears the girl muttering beside him, over and over like a mantra, as he fights to quiet himself. “He can’t see us.”The soldier halts a few yards away, close enough to have spotted Adam’s home nestled between the large outcroppings of boulders. Adam’s heart seemingly stuttering to a stop when the light of the glowrod cuts through the dark, bathing both the girl and himself in its spotlight. His eyes zeroing in on the blaster while it’s raised from its resting position, and counting down what little distance remains as the soldier advances again, aiming the gun squarely at them.They've been caught.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Adam has made a comfortable life on Lah'mu after escaping the Imperial Army, who desire to use his advanced manufacturing skills for malevolent gains. Content to remain a neutral party in the war, Adam attempts to stay as far away from it all as humanly possible--that is, until a young girl appears at his doorstep in need of his help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars franchise and its characters, and I do not own Rogue One and its characters. I also do not own Adam and its characters.
> 
> Updates: sporadically

 

 

**Periastron  
**

**Prologue  
**

 

 

 

He jerks at a sudden rapping at the door, the sound scarcely audible above the howling winds clawing along the shack’s façade. Deducing, in his debilitating fevered haze, that it’s probably some rogue piece of building material the storm picked up, and is now lodged in an exterior crack—that is, until the knocking persists. Growing ever louder and desperate the longer he chooses to disregard it.

Groaning, he swings his feet over the side of the bed. A nasty cough punching its way out of him as he stumbles forth to flip on the light switches, blinking back the brightness while he shuffles languidly for the door. Hesitating only briefly, awaiting the knocks to start again, before tugging it open to behold a small child drenched by the storm and appearing deathly pale. Her bangs clinging to her forehead and rainwater streaming from the tufts down the patchy pink flesh of her cheeks.

Shivering, and with eyes wild with fear, she unceremoniously shoves her way in; tugging the door from his grip to slam it shut behind her.

“Turn off the lights!” she unexpectedly barks at him, brushing past him in direction of the breakfast nook a few paces away, adjacent his sleeping quarters.

Adam stares after her, confused and curious, as she slings her pack off her back and upturns it; the contents spilling free across the small table. Her tiny fingers frantically digging through the miscellaneous pile until a circular object is located, and immediately angles it against the balled up material of her empty pack.  

Without pause, she fishes inside her jacket to produce a clear crystal attached to string looped around her slim neck. Her hands trembling while she yanks it over her head to insert it straight into the power chamber at its base. The device alighting with an array of color instantly and emitting a high frequency whine while it commences energizing.

“The lights!” she cries, and upon seeing him frozen in state of bewilderment, abandons the task in favor of flipping the switches along the opposite wall. Plunging his home into blackness, save for the light emanating from the unknown device. Its whine ratcheting up in volume, the colors swirling faster until they bleed together.

“What—” Adam starts, cupping hands over his ears, only to be curtailed by an insistent tug at his elbow.

“Get down!”

The sound of the device is piercing, nearly drowning out her voice, but he quickly obeys. Following her lead as she drops to the floor, her slender arms rising to shield her head from potential harm. Adam taking that as all the warning he needs, mirroring her seconds before a blinding flash erupts. A deafening crack cutting through the air overhead soon afterwards, similar to that of rock splitting from a mountainside. The hairs on his body standing on end as a static field envelopes them both, stealing his breaths and sending indescribable pain shooting through him as he succumbs to sensory overload.

After an unbearable stretch of time, the light finally dims and silence rapidly descends. The electric charge to the air recedes, allowing Adam to respire normally, save for another violent cough that leaves him sputtering. His pulse hammering uncomfortably against his temples, heralding an impending migraine.

There’s a scraping of shoes as the girl scrambles to her feet, abandoning him to the dust continuing to rain down upon him from the ceiling beams. Sprinkling his face as he lifts his head a fraction to observe her partially lit figure dart around the table to the window above the bench. Watching as she clambers onto it to peer out into the darkness; her shoulders squared and stiff, eyes fixating on something in the distance.

A flare of heat overcomes him as Adam unsteadily rises to join her. Wobbling on his weakened legs past the glowing device to stand beside her at the window. And smothering another hacking cough into the crook of his arm before following her line of sight to a throng of Imperial soldiers sweeping over the rolling fields. Only visible by the glowrods they carry, and armed to the teeth as though expecting to find the entire rebellion concealed within the long grass.

“They’re looking for me,” the girl whispers, her fear perceivable by the way her words stutter.

“Why?” Adam wonders, watching the soldiers through bleary vision, anxiously awaiting their notice of his tiny abode tucked against the rocky base of the mountainside. Personally aware of how convoluted and malicious the Imperial Army’s intent can be, and feeling the crushing weight of fear constrict the muscles in his chest as the possibility of being discovered increases.

She sniffs, likely on the verge of tears when she informs him, “They took my papa, and now they wanna to take me, too.”

Shooting a sidelong glance at her profile, Adam considers, “Did you do something bad?”

 _Why else would they have come here?_ he thinks. _If not for a settler drawing attention to our isolated world?_

“No!” she says, tone more defensive than angry. “Papa told me that man would come for us! He told me that’s why we were hiding, so he wouldn’t be made to do bad things!”

Adam makes to reply, desiring more information about the situation, but lapses into an uncontrollable coughing fit. Clenching his eyes shut as oxygen burns into his lungs with each feeble attempt to breathe. Feeling another tug from tiny hands when they fist the material of his shirt at his hip like they alone have the power to cease the symptoms of his illness.

“Please stop, or they’ll hear us!”

He wants to argue the storm will drown out any noises they make, but instead clamps his hands over his mouth when a soldier suddenly turns in their direction. Seemingly unfazed by the rain pelting him as he tromps up the muddied hillside towards them, glowrod extended to better light his way.

“He can’t see us.” Adam hears the girl muttering beside him, over and over like a mantra, as he fights to quiet himself. “ _He can’t see us_.”

The soldier halts a few yards away, close enough to have spotted Adam’s home nestled between the large outcroppings of boulders. Adam’s heart seemingly stuttering to a stop when the light of the glowrod cuts through the dark, bathing both the girl and himself in its spotlight. His eyes zeroing in on the blaster while it’s raised from its resting position, the soldier advancing again with it aimed squarely at them.

_We’ve been caught._

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

..11 Years Later..

 

 

 

 

 

“Adam.”

He blinks at the sudden warmth of a hand gripping his shoulder, coaxing him from the depths of his memories to the sea of stars painted across the sky. Some blocked by the shadowed rings of Lah’mu, leaving a portion of the twinkling canvas above empty and lacking; its incompletion resonating.

Breathing in the crisp air, Adam admires the sight before irritation floods him. Despising being misled by its quiet calm and sense of familiarity when he knows what will ensue the dawn. The approaching day having been inevitable, creeping ever closer with each passing year.

“Adam?” she tries again, plopping down beside him; the rubble from eroding rock skittering down the rooftop as she moves to properly situate herself. Her breaths puffing hot against the side of his face as she leans in, hoping to catch his attention. “Are you all right?”

There’s an indescribable feeling welling up inside him, rising like the tides. Finding himself at a loss on how to translate it into words. “I don’t know,” he answers.

The weight of her stare intensifies, her gaze almost a physical sensation as it rakes over him. “What were you thinking about?” she prompts, keen as ever.  

“The night you came to my door,” he replies, folding his chilled arms across his chest, wishing to dispel whatever is sitting leaden in his chest.

“It won’t be like that this time,” she strives to alleviate his concerns, shifting to intake the beauty above. “They didn’t find us, thanks to my father’s camouflage device. The soldier ended up walking right past us, if you remember. That means they don’t know what to expect, which gives us the advantage.”

He shakes his head curtly, hunching further into himself.

“But it’s different,” Adam argues. “We won’t be here, a-and—” He swallows thickly. “The holographic generator is inert. I can attempt to reconfigure it, but the damage from constant use has decreased its measurement of coverage to the point of—”

Adam’s curtailed by the arms snaking around him and the pressure of her forehead against his temple. Cradling him as he had done when she was much smaller—waking with screams and inconsolable tears. Her father’s name upon her lips.

“You don’t have to come with me, Noodle,” she whispers into the shell of his ear, her breath hitching with the endearment. “I can make it on my own, now.”

“Jyn…” he trails off, uncertain how to respond. A sense of loss snatching any reply he might have.

She only grips him tighter.

He releases a sigh, shaky and shallow, then untangles himself from her arms. She allows it and doesn’t follow him when he stands and abandons the stars for the comfort of his home. The tides within him receding as he climbs down the ladder, and strides dutifully for his bed.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

He wakes to an unnerving absence of sound. No clatter of dishes or scuffing of boots against the dirt floor. The soft humming of a lullaby now replaced with an empty silence.

Opening his eyes to glance at his surroundings, Adam finds it unchanged, save for the missing pack and a few of Jyn’s personal items. A heaviness settling in his chest and tears stinging at his eyes.

He’s alone.

_“Stop it! I don’t want you; I want my papa,” she says earnestly, crossing her arms after his attempt to comfort her as a parent might._

_Adam says nothing, fidgeting uncertainly with the hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry.”_

_Her expression softens abruptly at that, lips pressing together in thought. “Why do you only eat noodles?” she wonders, voice still thick with emotion._

_“I like them,” he answers immediately, moving to collect their forgotten plates from the table and search for a container to prevent the food from spoiling._

_Jyn is silent for several seconds. Watching him intently before she sniffles and weakly requests, “You told me you don’t like hugs, but can I have one? Please, Noodle?”_

Adam is jerked from his reverie at the powerful bangs that punctuate the silence, insisting his presence. Sluggishly, Adam reluctantly rises to answer the door. Fear raising the hairs on the nape of his neck when he finds that it is neither a settler nor Jyn.

“Adam Raki, I presume,” a man, who is clad in ivory and accompanied by a handful of Imperial soldiers, says with a warm smile. “I am Commander and Science Director Orson Krennic; you’ve probably heard of me.”

He nods solemnly, turning his gaze downcast to stare absently at the man’s boots. Jyn told him what her father had imparted—his appearance is never a positive.

“Well, are you going to welcome us in?” the man prompts, but before Adam has a chance to reply, the man roughly pushes past him; shoving him to the side in order to enter unimpeded. The soldiers remaining at the threshold, poised to protect if called for.

“You are an incredibly difficult man to find. We’ve scoured this entire planet looking for you.” Krennic pauses, looking back at Adam over his shoulder. “Do you prefer Mr. Raki or may I call you Adam?”

“Yes,” Adam responds automatically, warily eying the soldiers. “Adam is fine.”

“Good,” Krennic says, picking up random collectables along the shelves to examine. “Would hate to start off on the wrong foot; especially, when I’ve come bearing a proposition.”

Adam shifts uncomfortably, irked to have his collection in disarray. “I don’t wish to work for the Empire,” he informs plainly. “I like where I’m at.”

Krennic turns quickly, brows raised in surprise. “Is that right? That’s certainly,” he looks dispassionately at his surroundings, “understandable. However, that is not one of your present options.”

“I don’t understand,” Adam returns, observing the casual way Krennic wanders to the desk in the corner. Eager to invade more of his privacy.

Krennic makes an indiscernible sound as he leisurely sifts through the blueprints and miscellaneous notes. “Your dexterity is incredibly well-known, and we are in desperate need of such skillsets. Therefore, I’m willing to make quite a generous offer in return for your services.”

“What if I don’t want it?”

“Oh, I think you do. You see, if—” he cuts off abruptly, his head tilting in curiosity as he fishes out a partially crumpled sheet from beneath a scattered stack. Pinching it delicately between his gloved fingers to admires it briefly before he switches topics: “Are you living alone, Adam?”

“Yes,” Adam answers immediately, fidgeting with the hem of his coat. It isn’t a lie, he reasons mutely, given that Jyn has left.

“Really,” Krennic returns. “Do you have a daughter, by chance?”

Adam takes a few steps towards the ladder, feeling a sense of danger. “No.”

“A sister?”

He shakes his head, and stops short when a soldier aims pointedly in his direction.

“How strange,” Krennic mutters, smoothing out more if its wrinkles. “This is a very adorable drawing. I wonder who made it.”

Adam is not prepared for the sudden rush of soldiers bursting into his home. He freezes for a fraction of a second, unsure of how to react before self-preservation kicks in. Jyn’s voice repeating words in his head as he scrambles for the ladder: _“If they come for you, Noodle, you must run.”_

Adrenaline pumps through him; everything a mess of confusing sounds, color, and motion. His hand reaching for a piece of furniture on instinct, toppling it to impede their path. The roar of his pulse deafening as he ascends the rungs of the ladder at a speed he never thought possible.

Boot soles scrape at the rungs behind him as Adam makes it to the roof. Only to trip over his own feet in his desperate attempt to reach the small opening in the outcropping; his leg scraping the uneven surface as he struggles to prevent himself from falling to his death.

The scream that expels from his lips sounds almost foreign as pain explodes from his shoulder, forcing him to lose what little balance he regained. Blindly stumbling forward until something sharp connects with the side of his head--white sparks dancing in his vision like a sky full of stars. 

He feels the impact of his body, the rush of breath as it leaves him. The pressure of hands grasping, roughly rolling him over.

It's only in the few paling seconds of consciousness that he understands his fate. Understands the cold, hopeless words his father once spoke.

Krennic's voice barking an order, the final thing he hears before a black abyss rises to consume him. 

 

 

 

 

\----***----

 

 

 

 

The chime comes unexpectedly, late into the night—interrupting the private meal Galen is picking at with waning enthusiasm. A long-suffering sigh escaping him at the obvious identity of the person seeking his company. Debating whether or not dealing with the man’s temper is worth feigning sleep, until the chime sounds again.

With a groan, Galen rises from his seat and crosses his quarters to the door. His shoulders slumping as he releases it to reveal the very man he knew would be there.

“Galen,” Krennic greets, a smile curling the corners of his lips. “Please do forgive the late hour, I needed to see you.”

“As you often do,” Galen returns flatly. “Such considerations are rarely extended to me.”

Krennic scoffs with mock affront, and shakes his head in disagreement. “Now, that just isn’t true,” he chides. “I have gone quite out of my way to make sure that your life is as comfortable here, have I not?”

Galen decides not to dignify that with a response. “What is it that you want, Krennic?”

Again, the man acts wounded, and makes a gesture in the air as though the reasons were immediately apparent.

“Why so cold, Galen?” he asks with a tsk. “Can’t an old friend stop by with good news?”

Galen intakes a fortifying breath, and glances away to a spot on the corridor wall just beyond the man’s shoulder. His fists clenching, nails digging painfully into his palms as Galen fights the urge to pummel the man as he’s desired to do since Lyra’s death. “Our interpretations of that word are usually at odds.”

“Indeed.” Krennic sighs, raising his hands to habitually fix his gloves. Startling Galen as a recollection of the man’s unwarranted affections rapidly surface, fogging his mind with unwanted caresses and the heat of desire whispered into the shell of his ear. “Though, I’m quite sure we will agree on this,” he finishes assuredly.

“Come,” he says, and takes off down the corridor with determined steps in direction of the lift; unbothered by Galen’s hesitation before he resignedly follows.

There is hardly anyone they pass by in their brief journey. The skeletal night crew enough to maintain the relatively small facility; keeping anyone without the proper credentials from entering, and those who possess them from leaving. Galen knowing that firsthand after encountering the guards posted at every exit during one specific attempt at escape.

Their footsteps echo around them as they depart the lift and enter the cell block. Galen’s pulse pounding against his throat when a scream of agony tears through the air, only to quiet into muffled sobs and whimpers. 

A queasy sensation turns his stomach as they come to a halt at the only occupied cell. Beholding the sight of a young man strapped to a mechanical chair and flanked by Imperial soldiers. His curls glued to his forehead from perspiration, and tears streaming ceaselessly down his reddened cheeks. Galen noting a laceration across his right temple and a blaster wound to his left shoulder, still dyeing the boy’s clothes a dark russet color.

Studying the boy’s face, Galen feels the world fade away until he’s standing in the dark alleyway; clutching Lyra and his precious Stardust in his arms. Waiting on bated breath for someone to arrive.

They had yet to show.

“--len?”

A boy, possibly no older than seventeen, unexpectedly appears from an unseen side door. The only distinct feature he can make out in the dim lighting is the curls framing the boy's round face, while the rest is concealed in the veil of darkness.

A whisper: _“This way. Please, make haste.”_

“Galen.”

Jolting from the memory, Galen clears his throat to stall for time as he adapts to his current reality once more. “Sorry. I missed what you said.”

“I asked,” Krennic begins tightly, displeased by Galen’s divided attention, “if he looks familiar.”

Straightening, Galen studies the man before him. Feeling stricken by the sight of the young savior caged and bloody.

“I can’t say I’ve met him,” Galen answers a little too quickly, eliciting one of Krennic’s brows to inch upwards suspiciously. He hurries to add, “The settlers on Lah’mu were spaced quite a distance apart. It was difficult to meet even the closest of neighbors.”

Krennic hums his understanding, eyeing the boy himself. “I see. Well, in that case, may I introduce you to Adam Raki.” He sweeps his hand in the boy’s direction as though Galen doesn’t know to whom he refers. “A brilliant manufacturer who worked at one of our facilities on Coruscant. That is, until he vanished quite suddenly.”

Galen exhales heavily at the reminder of his own swift getaway. His heart hammering wildly in the cage of his ribs. “Is that right?”

“Oh, yes.” Krennic chuckles harshly. “Despite the flight risk, I’m certain his skills will be proven most helpful, even if it does take a little… _persuasion_ to get him going.”

“Is this the good news you wanted to deliver?” Galen wonders, managing to maintain an indifferent tone, despite the hard lump building in his throat. Watching as Adam’s face contorts with pain from the electrocution he’s enduring.

“In part, yes.” Nodding to one of the soldiers inside to continue with another round of torture, Krennic says, “He has also been harboring your daughter for some time, so it seems.”

The world stops. His vision taking on a dreamlike quality, as he works inordinately hard to respire.

“Jyn is here?” he asks, haltingly. His own voice sounding miles away.

Krennic huffs, irritated. “Unfortunately, no. She was long gone by the time we arrived.”

Galen gasps softly at the mixture of relief and disappointment that crashes into him, causing him to take a single step forward in order to brace himself against the doorframe. The screams emitting from within the cell sending waves of nausea rolling through him.

“But don’t worry,” Krennic continues, unperturbed. “We’ll pull the information from him soon enough. I’ll even see to it myself. And you’ll have the family reunion you’ve been yearning for.” He grins tautly, unable to mask his insincerity. “Won’t that be wonderful?”

Galen doesn’t reply, too overwhelmed by the validation of Jyn’s life and the grim prospect of her replacing the boy in the chair.  

“So full of joy, you’re rendered speechless,” Krennic assumes with a clap of his hands. “I knew you would be.”

Turning on his heel, Krennic starts off again down the corridor without a second look at his prisoner. His voice hardened and forceful as he commands over his shoulder, “Walk me to my quarters, Galen.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was worth the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
